capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yuki Iwai
Yuki Iwai (岩井 由紀) (née Satomura (里村)) is a video game music composer and former Capcom employee best known for her work on both the Mega Man and ''Versus'' series. History She joined Capcom in 1991, where her first tracks were for the Gargoyle's Quest sub-series. In 1996 she married fellow composer Takayuki Iwai and would work with him in many future games. She also worked with Setsuo Yamamoto and Yuko Takehara. In 2000, Iwai left Capcom to form the sound unit Wavelink Zeal with her husband. She has since been involved with titles such as R-Type Final, Musashi: Samurai Legend, Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse and R-Type Tactics. In 2007 the group was divided when Takayuki left to join developer Crafts & Meister, with Yuki handling all music composition duties. By 2013 Zeal was officially closed, though the two have since reformed under a new name: ZEAL★DoQMaL. She has one known relative: a brother named Minoru Satomura (里村 稔), who played the tenor sax for the MIDI arrange version of Zangief's theme on the soundtrack for Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Production History *''Gargoyle's Quest II'' (1992) -- Sound Compose (as Sato) *''Wily & Right no Rock Board: That's Paradise'' (1993) -- Sound Compose (as Sato) *''Final Fight 2'' (1993) -- Music (as Yuki) *''Street Fighter II Turbo'' (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music Design (as Yuki "3D" Satomura) *''Goof Troop'' (1993) -- B.G.M. (as Yuki Satomura) *''Aladdin'' (SNES Version) (1993) -- Music (as Sato) *''Mega Man X'' (1993) -- Music Composer (as Sato) *''Mega Man X2'' (1994) No in-game credit list *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (1995/1997) -- Music Compose (as Yuki "Wewe" Satomura) *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (1996) -- Music (as Yuki) *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996/1997/1998) -- Music Compose & Arrange *''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (1997) -- Music Compose *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997/1998/1999) -- Music Compose & Arrange *''Pocket Fighter'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Music Compose & Arrangement *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Original Sound Track & Arrange'' (CD) (1997) *''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (1997) -- Music Compose *''Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998) -- Music Compose & Arrangement (Arcade Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Sub Music Compose *''Tech Romancer'' (1998/2000) -- Music Composer *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sub Music Compose (Arcade Staff), Music Compose (Consumer Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Sub Music Compose (Arcade Staff), Music Compose (Consumer Staff) *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' (Arcade Version) (2000) -- Music Compose *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' (Dreamcast Version) (2000) -- Music Compose, Music by (Opening Song "Rip It Up") *''Project Justice'' (2000/2001) -- Sound *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Sub Music Compose Song Credits Gargoyle's Quest II *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement *Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Within Village Building -- Composition & Arrangement *Short Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Important Item Acquisition -- Composition & Arrangement *Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Hinnom's Woods-- Composition & Arrangement *Gaza's Cavern -- Composition & Arrangement *Desert Ruins-- Composition & Arrangement *Mount Imaus -- Composition & Arrangement *Hall of the Evil Mirror -- Composition & Arrangement *Breager's Palace Entrance -- Composition & Arrangement *Breager's Palace -- Composition & Arrangement *King Breager -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Wily & Right no Rock Board: That's Paradise *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Mode Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Green Continent -- Arrangement *Cold Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Sand Continent -- Composition & Arrangement *Megalopolis -- Composition & Arrangement *Auction -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Card -- Arrangement *Reggae Card / Unlucky -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Card Use -- Composition & Arrangement *Order Announcement -- Composition & Arrangement *Metool Race -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Tune -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Final Fight 2 '' *Hong Kong 12:00 PM 2/Holland/France/Japan -- Composition & Arrangement ''Street Fighter II Turbo'' (SNES Version)' *Pause -- Arrangement 'Goof Troop ''' *Let's Start (Opening) -- Composition & Arrangement *Goofy or Max? (Player Select) -- Composition & Arrangement *Map (Map) -- Composition & Arrangement *To the South (Stage 1 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Fight a Battle (Stage 1 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Satisfied! (Stage Clear) -- Composition & Arrangement *Rest (Password) -- Composition & Arrangement *Hamlet (Stage 2 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Fight Fight! (Stage 2, 3, 4, 5 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Break (Demo) -- Composition & Arrangement *Illusion (Stage 3 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Lose My Way (Stage 4 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Sea Robber (Stage 5 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Go On? (Continue) -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over (Game Over) -- Composition & Arrangement *The End (Ending) -- Composition & Arrangement *Flashback (Cast Roll) -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll (Staff Roll) -- Composition & Arrangement 'Mega Man X *Icy Penguigo Stage -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X2 *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Another Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Another Boss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Wire Hetimarl Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Metamor Mothmeanos Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Flame Stagger Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Magne Hyakulegger Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Sonic Ostreague Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bubbly Crablos Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Wheel Alligates Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cristar Mymine Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Laboratory -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Counter Hunter Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Counter Hunter Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Marvel Super Heroes *Hulk Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Hulk Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Hulk Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Hulk Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Psylocke Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Psylocke Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Psylocke Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Psylocke Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Shuma-Gorath Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Shuma-Gorath Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Shuma-Gorath Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolverine Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolverine Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolverine Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Thanos Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Thanos Winning -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Thanos 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Thanos 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Return of the Heroes -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Bubble Man -- Arrangement *Weapon Get -- Arrangement *Cut Man -- Arrangement *Mecha Dragon -- Arrangement X-Men vs. Street Fighter *Opening & Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Rogue Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Gambit Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Juggernaut Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Magneto Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Arrangement *Win -- Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Arrangement *Ryu Stage -- Arrangement *Ken Stage -- Arrangement *Chun-Li Stage -- Arrangement *Dhalsim Stage -- Arrangement *Zangief Stage -- Arrangement *Break Out -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Spirits~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Friends~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Meditation~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Peace~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Loving You~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~A Scolding~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending ~Wondering~ -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter III: New Generation *Prelude ~Ranking Display~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Leave Alone ~Stage London~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Crowded Street ~Stage Hong Kong~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Tomboy ~Stage Africa~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Get on a Train ~Stage Siberian Railway~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Cave Man ~Stage Brazil~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Spirits ~Ending 2~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Tomorrow ~Ending 3~ -- Composition & Arrangement *My Friend ~Ending 5~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape ~Ending 7~ -- Composition & Arrangement Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Introduction -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Wolverine -- Composition & Arrangement *Wolverine Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Ken -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Captain America -- Arrangement *Captain America Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Hulk -- Composition & Arrangement *Hulk Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Spider-Man -- Arrangement *Spider-Man Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Chun-Li -- Composition & Arrangement *Chun-Li Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Zangief -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Shuma-Gorath -- Composition & Arrangement *Shuma-Gorath Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Shuma-Gorath Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Gouki -- Composition & Arrangement *Gouki Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Blackheart -- Arrangement *Conquerer Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Tranquility Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Pocket Fighter'' (Arcade Version)' *Chun-Li Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Sakura Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Ibuki Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Zangief Ending -- Composition & Arrangement '''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Original Sound Track & Arrange *Theme of Zangief ~MIDI Arrange~ -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Arcade Version) *Resolution -Theme of Chun-Li- -- Composition & Arrangement *Behind you -Theme of Birdie- -- Composition & Arrangement *No more swingin' -Theme of Guy- -- Composition & Arrangement *Praying -Theme of Dhalsim- -- Composition & Arrangement *Stripes -Theme of Cody- -- Composition & Arrangement *Scala -Theme of Rose- -- Composition & Arrangement *Crimson -Theme of Balrog- -- Composition & Arrangement *Breeze -Theme of Sakura- -- Composition & Arrangement *Moments -Theme of Gen- -- Composition & Arrangement *Rise again -Continue- -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero time -Game Over- -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 3 (PSX and Saturn Versions) *-Training- -- Composition & Arrangement *Plight -Theme of Guile- -- Composition & Arrangement Spawn: In the Demon's Hand (Dreamcast Version) *Rip It Up -- Composition Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Female people